


Alone With The Sea

by Dark_Sans



Series: Shiftverse [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But just a little, Lapis is obsessed with Peridot, Multi, Peridot has PTSD, Peridot is obsessed with Lapis, Platonic Relationships, The other is in a strange zone, one of them at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: After getting stuck in a fusion for months on the ocean floor, Peridot was afraid to approach anywhere with much water. Steven tries to help his friend overcome this fear. For him, the best way to overcome is to face fear head on.He never imagined that Peridot would literally stay face to face with her fear.





	1. Overcoming fear

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Steven Universe AU we did.  
> Enjoy.

"What are we doing here?"

"I already said: In this place has a little surprise for you, Peri! So please close your eyes!" Steven asked excitedly, Peridot sighed before granting the request with a small smile. They continued walking for a few more minutes until Steven suddenly stopped. "Ok, you can open it now!"

Peridot blinked in surprise, in front of her was Steven with the grown-up human who bred him at his side, and behind them was a strange floating vehicle on the waves of the sea. A boat, she remembered. The same had something written on it on the side, but the only visible part was a 'S.S', because the rest was covered by a paper pasted with tape written 'Alien Zone'. The two humans continued to stare happily until Peridot tilted her head a little in confusion.

"I... I didn’t understand." She said honestly, Steven came a little closer as he spoke.

"We bought a boat!"

"Er, actually, we rented a boat." Greg corrected, adjusting his hat. "I may be rich, but buying a boat would be going… A bit _overboard_." The pun made the two of them point at each other in amusement, while Peridot still stared at them in confusion.

"... I still can’t understand your motives..." The little hybrid turned to his friend gem while his father returned to the vehicle to finish arranging things from the boat.

"Peridot, listen... I know you're afraid to stay close to any place with too much water since..." He hesitated, knowing how frightened Peridot was only by hearing the name of the fusion. "... Since **_She_** appeared in your life. But you can’t go on like this forever, especially now that you have decided to live on Earth. Our planet is, like, more than half of it pure ocean."

"Two thirds, to be precise..."

"Exactly! And if you want to make the most of life on Earth, you need to at least stop being so afraid of being near water."

Peridot hesitated, biting his lip slightly as she thought. She knew he was right, especially now that she was fascinated by animals, more specifically by insects, amphibians and reptiles. The last two being very common to find in water. In addition, although delayed, the technology of humans used to explore both places above water and places under water was incredible and very interesting. This was the perfect chance to discover firsthand how a 'boat' works.

Despite this... She could still feel those chains tight in her wrists and feet, preventing her from coming out of that nightmare. She remembers perfectly all the pain and suffering she went through as she fought desperately for control to protect everyone. She still could see clearly those blue eyes staring intently at her as she fought the chains too too..

A hand touched her shoulder, and soon all the negative feelings vanished. Steven stared at her worriedly as tiny tears streamed down his face, Peridot realized that he used his ability to reassure her and only now did she realize that she had begun to hyperventilate, even though she did not need air.

"Peridot, I know you're scared, and I can assure you this trip will be fun..." Steven wiped his tears before he faced his friend again. "… But feeling all this negativity, I can see that maybe you're not ready to do that yet. So if you do not feel comfortable, tell me and I'll take you back to the barn, okay?" He promised, a small, sympathetic smile on his face.

Peridot met his blue eyes, a tone different from what she was accustomed to, but still blue. She remembered everything he did for her. He trusted her with no hesitation, why couldn't she do the same? She sighed shortly after as she took her hand from his shoulder, this was one of the rare moments when she regretted to care so much about the hybrid.

"OK. One try. But just because I'm curious about how this floating machine works, understood?" The Gem said as she blushed a little, growing even stronger when she saw the big smile that appeared on the face of the hybrid.

"YAYYYY !!!!" The boy quickly pulled his friend onto the boat. "It's going to be like old times! But only with my father around and without the thing of be trapped in the mirror." A small smile appeared on Peridot's lips as she watched her friend ramble on about what they could do while on the boat, he really was very excited about it and Peridot was really relieved to decide to stay instead of going back to the barn and making the little boy sad.

"Are you two ready to sail in the Seas?" Greg asked in the loudspeaker when the two were already on the boat. They both nodded quickly. "So, full speed ahead!" Greg pulled the whistle and started the engine, starting to fly the boat into the great blue expanse ahead.

Of course, not without first breaking a small part of the pier, since he forgot to untie the rope.

"... Oh, man... I hope no one notices..." The adult whispered as the three stared at the damage done, Peridot shrank from her seat as she realized what kind of pilot she was.

"This trip has not even begun and I'm already regretting..."


	2. Between the Sea and the Fear

"Wow, I think I did a number on that dock. Maybe somebody else should take a shot at being captain." Greg said, turning to Peridot, who was looking at the controls with curiosity until he offered his hat to her. "What do you say, Captain Peridot?"

Peridot stared at his hat for a few seconds, then looked back at the controls. So only if she wore the hat, can she pilot that floating vehicle? It's a strange custom, but again, what was not strange on Earth? She reached out her arm, ready to grab the object and use it to stay in control of the boat.

... To stay in control of the boat...

**_"You need to stay in control, Peridot."_ **

She took a step back, lowering her hands as she looked away from anything but the hat and the sea. Steven looked worriedly at his friend, who just showed a small smile.

"I... I'd better not. Peridots were made to be technicians, not pilots ..." A big lie, but they don't need to know that. "Besides, I'd like to see the engine of this ship, and I'm sure I couldn't do it right if I were the pilot."

Another big lie, the Peridots were made especially for do things like that. But again, they don't need to know.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything. You can be whatever you want." Steven said excitedly, putting his hand on her friend's shoulder. "No pressure, only fun stuff today!"

"Peridot, you can still wear the hat, if you want." Greg offered again, Peridot had a tense expression on her face.

"Wow, thanks... But I prefer my Limb Enhancers."

 

***

 

It was an... Interesting trip.

Steven presented Peridot with a strange orange-colored liquid called 'juice'. It looked like water, but with a sweet taste and a cloying smell for the gem, who barely managed to drink half a glass of it, much less half the bottle as Greg did, and with a lot of style, according to her knowledge of her favorite show.

Then they lay in chairs while they enjoyed the sun. At least Steven took advantage. Greg took care of the direction of the boat, while Peridot grew anxious as she felt the smell of the sea. She couldn't stay calm, especially when she closed her eyes. Even now, staring up at the sky, all she could see was the darkness within the fusion, the tight chains on his hands and feet, the laughter and the insults that _**She**_ said, and also...

_**"You need to stay in control, Peridot.** _

_**You can't give up now! Not when we are so close to freedom! We can do this together, Lapis!** _

_**... Why do you believe so much that we can overcome Her?** _

_**Because I know your strength and mine! I trust you, Lapis! I need you! ".** _

And then all the negative feelings disappeared again. Peridot blinked in confusion and turned to the side, noting that Steven had just wiped away some tears, he had used his power again.

"Peridot, I want to show you something..." The hybrid said and stood up, Peridot quickly followed.

They walked to the back of the boat, where Steven said he had a big surprise for the technique. Arriving there, he opened a door there and at that moment, Peridot was sure that her eyes were shining like stars.

There was not only one engine, as on the Gems ships, but several of them that joined a large one, all in a special room. The half-gem said she could stay there as much as she wanted during the short trip.

Needless to say it was there that she spent most of the time.

Now, after Steven has almost dragged Peridot force out of the small room, they were together with Greg, the human adult teaching them what fishing was and how to do it. He just forget to add how long this activity can take and now they spent almost an hour with them staring at the sea with nothing happening.

"... If I spend another minute staring at nothing, I swear I'll go back to the barn, even if I have to swim to shore." Peridot murmured, Steven let out a small grunt of agreement as he lay on the floor in pure boredom. The green gem turned to the human, who seemed a little embarrassed. "So when will the" fish "appear?"

"Well, sometimes it isn't about the fish you keep, but the company you catch." Greg said, still embarrassed. Finally, by some miracle, something had caught the hook, automatically making Steven to return to his usual self. 'Woah! I got a bite! Peridot, here! Give it a try!" He handed the rod to gem, who looked at the object in her hands with hesitation. "Hold it just like that and reel it in slowly."

"O-Okay..." She started to turn the small lever, pulling the rope with a little difficulty. "I-It looks like a big one..."

The Peridot's predictions proved correct when she was suddenly pulled by the force of the fish. Steven and Greg quickly helped her, pulling both her and the rod as the big fish continued to bring them back to the sea. With the collective effort, they began to pull the big fish, very soon they could get it...

... It was then that she felt.

_**"There should be no temperature there, but there was, and it was extremely cold. The place had a mixture of water and metal, leaving the place with an even darker touch. Fear and despair were the strongest emotions that dominated her. Her bruises and wounds hurt in contact with the metals of the chain and the water around her, and her whole body trembled with the effort she made.** _

_**And when she looked away, she saw that she was not alone.** _

_**A taller figure than Peridot was in a situation even worse than hers: Her clothes were ragged and she had many more bruises than Peridot, not to mention that her chains seemed much tighter. She was kneeling, almost cringing in pain, while the water wings on her back near her gem trembled and bent to almost cover her body, in a weak attempt to bring comfort to herself.**_

_**Peridot took a step toward her, a simple movement like this is very difficult in your state. The blue gem turned to the technique, her blue eyes reflecting her insecurities. The chain of them loosened a bit with every step Peridot took.** _

_**The Metal Gem extended her hand to the Ocean Gem,** _ _**that after a second's hesitation, accepted it.** _ _**The chain that connected them swung slightly,** _ _**reminding them that they were not alone in that hell. "** _

The rope broke.

The three fo them fell hard on the floor of the boat. The fish that almost got caught, a shark, jumped out of the sea quickly as a tease before returning to the depths, wanting to find more food. Peridot didn't bother about it and quickly leaned against the edge of the boat, looking to the horizon in despair and anxiety.

"Looks like this pole rental turned into a pole  _purchase_. But you did a great job tangling with that beast, Peridot." Greg said, putting what was left of the fishing rod in the corner.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about that one getting away." It was Steven who spoke this time, but everything fell on deaf ears, since Peridot didn't move from the position she was in, leaving the boy worried. "Peridot?"

Steven was about to use his power again, his blue gem glowing gently, when Peridot stepped away quickly, a small smile forced on her face.

"D-Don't worry, Steven... I-I just need to sit down a bit, okay?" She said before returning to the place with the chairs, worrying humans even more.

As was said, it was a very interesting tour.

 

***

 

"... Peridot?" Steven approached the little gem, which faced the sky, now filled with dark clouds, while she was leaning close to the bow. "Um... I have some not-so-good news."

"The boat's engine stopped, and now we're stuck, is not it?" Steven turned in surprise to Peridot, who still didnt look at him. "I had this feeling, several parts of that engine looked like they would collapse at any moment..."

"Do you think you can fix it?" He asked hopefully, only to receive a 'no' mute. He sighed sadly, staring at the floor of the boat. "I'm so sorry! This whole thing is my fault. I just wanted you to have fun, but everything's a mess... I shouldn't have made you come on this trip."

"... No... It's my fault." Peridot said, moving away from the bow. Steven approached her, ready to say something when she continued. "I was trying to enjoy it, I swear... But..." She tightened the diamond symbol on her chest as the other hand covered her eyes. "... Being here, I... I can't stop thinking about _**Her**_. About how I used everything I had to keep that... _**That monster**_ on control. About how I struggled endlessly so that I and Lapis would continue on the bottom of the sea!"

"But it's not like that anymore. You don't have to be afraid of Lazuli." Steven tried to comfort her friend, about to touch her, but Peridot stepped aside, avoiding the contact.

"You don't understand, Steven... I-I'm afraid of **_Her_**. A lot... But Lapis..." She discovered her eyes and turned to the young hybrid, her gaze was a mixture of agony and melancholy. "... I miss her..."

"WHAT?!" To say that Steven was surprised was euphemism, he was completely shocked at that revelation.

"We were together for so long... And now that we're alone, I..." Peridot pressed the diamond harder on hier chest, the memories of that time she had buried in her head threatening to return again.

"But... She's terrible."

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT HER!!!" The green gem's rage scream startled them both, especially Peridot, who put her hands on her head in despair. "I'm... I'm so sorry... I..." She closed her eyes tightly, tears threatening to escape as she squeezed and pulled her hair tight. "What you said is true, but... But I'm terrible, too! I-I hurt your friends, I almost took all the metal off the planet because of a stupid plan..." At that moment Peridot was kneeling, tears streaming freely on her face. "... I-I'm a horrible person... T-That's why **_She_** was so cruel..."

Steven felt his own tears rising in his face, he just wanted Peridot to be okay, but it looks like he just made it worse. The rain began to fall, along with lightning and thunder, as if the weather wanted to match the bad mood that came up on the boat.

Before he could do anything, the boat suddenly shook and a large wave hit the vehicle. Peridot fell back as Steven leaned on a chair. The wave carried them to the earth, the whole trip being turbulent. Steven and Peridot got up to know where they were and the hybrid widened his eyes when he recognized the island.

"That's... The Mask Island ..."

The island was a little different, a part of it was a little away from the main island because of the Cluster, but it was definitely the same island. He could even see some Watermelon Stevens looking curiously, but well away from them. He also realized that they had been very close to the Warp Pad, which had already been repaired. Peridot sniffled a little as she wiped her tears, her mind working fast against this strange situation.

"That's not possible... If a wave was able to bring us here, it means that it was very large, so this island should have sunk at that moment." She said, frowning. She widened her eyes when a second possibility had arisen, the feeling of when she had fished returning even stronger. "Unless it was..."

A scream of panic caught their attention, they turned in time to see Greg being lifted by a hand made of water. The hand held tightly to the adult human, but it did not hurt him, just contained him.

"Finally..."

The cold familiar voice paralyzed the hybrid and the Metal Gem, none of them wanting to believe that it was real. They turned hesitantly to the bow of the boat, their eyes widening and their hearts stopping as they confirmed their fears.

Lapis Lazuli was standing on the edge of the boat, her wings of water fully extended as her hair and clothing swayed by the use of her power.

"... I thought I'd never see you again." Lapis said, an expression of relief and weariness on her face as she stepped on the deck.

"You've been following us?" Steven asked, surprised and frightened, Lapis looked like she had flown around the world for weeks without a break.

"No, I was looking... for her."

The Ocean Gem began to approach the two, Peridot couldn't move, her body responding to none of her commands like a faulty machine. Steven quickly stood in front of his friend, releasing his aura and shaping it to stand in the shape of a dark blue shield with a swirling design on it.

"Stay away from us!" He warned, prepared for a possible fight. Lapis, however, didn't seem at all bothered, as she kept moving forward.

"I'm the one who should say that..." A large hand of water began to emerge with every step the blue gem gave. "... Stay. Away. From. Us." The hand quickly caught up with Steven, who couldn't even react to the attack, and suspended him the same way it did with Greg. Peridot finally got out of her shock and tried to approach the half-human, but Lapis quickly grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving forward.

A long moment of silence arose, the two gems staring at each other, none of them managing to look away from the other, it was as it is again in the realm, but without fusion. Slowly, Lapis reached out and gently wiped a tear from Peridot's face.

"Why are you crying?" Lapis asked worriedly, stroking the little gem's face, which couldn't bring herself to speak. The expression of the blue gem turned raging as a thought occurred to her and she stared at Steven. "Azure ... You did this to her, didn't you? How dare you..." She raised an arm and began to close her hand, causing the water hand to repeat the movement and begin to crush Steven, who screamed in pain.

"N-No! Stop! Please! He didn't do anything wrong!" Peridot begged, trembling a little. Quickly, Lapis stopped the movement, loosening the grip on Steven, and turned her attention to the green gem."I was... I was just... Reminding me of when..."

"... When we both were **_She_**?" Peridot nodded and looked away. Lapis made the same move, in the opposite direction. "I understand...All this time, since the de-fusion, all I've been thinking about is about **_Her_** , about us... But mostly... I've been thinking about you."

The last part caught the attention of Metal Gem, who now looked surprised to Lapis. Lapis knelt in front of the other gem, holding her hand delicately but firmly, while her wings disappeared at her command. She lowered her head as she continued the caresses in Peridot's hand, who didn't know how to react.

"I can't go on like this... None of us can..." Lapis lifted her face, her expression a mixture of despair and hope. "Peridot, please... Let's fusion again."


End file.
